We propose to continue the Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt) Graduate School of Public Health. The main focus of our program is research on the epidemiology, molecular epidemiology, and control of drug-resistant, vaccine preventable, and food borne bacterial diseases. The mission of our program is to provide Brazilian health professionals with the multidisciplinary tools needed to conduct cutting-edge prevention research in these important infectious diseases in Sao Paulo, Brazil. The program is directed by Dr. Lee Harrison, Professor of Epidemiology and Medicine, the principal investigator of the CDC-funded Active Bacterial Core Surveillance project of the Maryland Emerging Infections Program (EIP), and the Director of the Public Health Infectious Diseases Laboratory at the University of Pittsburgh. Our main collaborating institution is the Instituto Adolfo Lutz, a premier reference and research laboratory for Sao Paulo State. The numerous applied and public health research activities at the University of Pittsburgh and the research activities at Adolfo Lutz provide a rich multidisciplinary academic and research environment. Ongoing research in Pittsburgh includes studies of the epidemiology and molecular epidemiology of meningococcal and pneumococcal disease, integrand-mediated drug resistance in Salmonella enterica, and mechanisms of resistance in Gram negative bacterial pathogens. Trainees have access to substantial training opportunities, including our laboratories in Pittsburgh, the Maryland EIP, and a diverse array of other resources. A key focus of the program is short-term and masters-level training in epidemiology and molecular epidemiology, with the ultimate goal of providing the local infrastructure needed to study and control important emerging infectious diseases. The excellent training opportunities described in this application provide a superb research and training environment. PUBLIC HEALTHRELEVANCE: The proposed Pitt GIDRTP training will substantially enhance the ability of Brazil to conduct crucial research on the epidemiology and molecular epidemiology of drug-resistant, vaccine preventable, and food borne illnesses